


YOU

by Widowlover1211



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Creepy!Robin, F/M, Stalking, You AU, but low key caring, one of those stories where you like the bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowlover1211/pseuds/Widowlover1211
Summary: Life was simple, yet entertaining. I wake up, open the bookstore, work, and go home. Rinse. Repeat. I’m hardly anything special and Ive never really yearned for more. My mediocre life is what it’s always been, calm and drama free. But my reality is suddenly shaken because from the corner of my eye I can see her. You. You’ve changed the way I am, Regina. We’re meant for each other and nothing will stop us from being together.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	YOU

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DID I WRITE THIS???? Good question . I’ve wanted to write something like this ever since I first watched the show and I brainstormed first a couple of different ships but this one seemed to be the best because like cmon. Robin’s already an all around nice guy, but what if his love went a little further? It was pretty easy to imagine him with a dark, stalker side because I can totally see some of his good traits in Joe. True, mostly honest, caring, a killer. You know the usual. So I thought what the hell, it can’t hurt. I present to you the OutlawQueen take on You.

Boston is a vast city. It’s filled with many beautiful sights and a large population of almost 700,000 people. With this city comes many charming citizens and sights that will peak anyone’s interests. Deep within these spots is in my opinion the best spot by far. Enchanted is a quaint little-although not literally-book store. A place you’d catch out the corner of your eye, find aesthetically pleasing, and enter out of pure curiosity. The bell on the door signals a new customer entering. Although I’m busy rearranging the children’s section due to the touchy child that had had a hard time choosing which book he wanted, this ring makes me look up. The bell hardly phases me anymore, I’ve heard it enough times to be almost completely ignorant to the sound. I’m unsure what drew me to look at the door this time, I hardly do anymore, but what I see makes me happy I did.

Hello, You.

You head straight for the fiction section and slide down the romance aisle. You’ve never been here before, I can tell from the way you allow your eyes to dart around the room. You walk slow, taking in the new surroundings, and you allow your hands to trail along the bookshelves. I can tell by the soft, genuinely interested look on your face that you like my store. Is it the fact that bookstores naturally give off a sense of comfort and belonging, or is it the vintage feel that brings back old memories of you reading as a child? Your red sweater is loose, you’re shy. But your pants are skinny and cling to toned legs and your nails are painted nude with understated rings adorning delicate fingers. You know you’re beautiful, but decide not to flaunt it. Not that doing so would change the fact that I’m sure Aphrodite would be jealous at the sight of your beauty.

You search through the plethora of books and pull one out, reading the short summary on the back. It’s corny as all romance books tend to be, and you’ve noticed. You release this bark of laughter that has my heart soaring. It’s a beautiful sound that I yearn to hear again. You must be an angel of some sort because no human could make such a melodious sound. I find myself wishing you’d laugh again. Just so I can make sure the sound I heard was truly from you or if the heavens decided to bless me with a harmonious symphony of notes. As if on cue, you laugh again, letting my heart and I know that it was in fact a human-albeit an angelically gorgeous one-who made the sound. You continue to read the summary, but your face drops into a more contemplative expression. Do you yearn for the type of love Sylvia Day’s characters struggle for? I could give you better. The book isn’t what you were searching for, but your subconscious yearns for emotional stimulation and the book offers it. You take it with you and head for fiction L-P. What are you searching for? You’re too real for Lawrence, but too whimsical for Patterson. You search yet you can’t seem to find what you’re looking for and this leads to you heading in my direction. That’s when I met you.

“Excuse me?” I turn around and god, you’re much more beautiful than I ever expected. With short raven hair and chocolate eyes to match, you are the picture of perfection. You seem embarrassed, it’s not obvious, but I can see it. I smile and you soften.

“You need some help?” Now your shoulders drop. 

“So you do work here?”

“I sure hope so, otherwise this apron would be extremely embarrassing.” The joke earns me a soft, lilting laugh. Point, me. “Need to find a book?” 

“Jodi Picoult?” I should have known. Bold, opinionated, and captivating. Just like you. Books present the hidden truth of a person. They convey the side of you you wish you had the courage to release. Who is it you wish to be?

“Follow me.” It’s back in the section you were before. You had to have seen it, there’s no way you could have missed it. That means you purposely overlooked it to speak to me. Love is odd, isn’t it? Makes people do the weirdest things. “Top shelf. Want me to get it?”

“No, I’m good. Thank you…” You pause and search my apron. Your beautiful eyes land on my name tag. “Robin.” Mmm. I don’t think my name has ever sounded so good coming from another person’s lips. You roll the new word over your tongue, testing the way it feels on your tongue. You like the sound and you like the way I look from the way you keep sneaking glances at me. I pretend not to notice. I am a gentleman after all. Your gentleman.

“No problem...” I expect you to fill the space with your name but you’re unpredictable. You don’t confine to the expectations people cast upon you. Your face transforms from the shy, curious look to a confident smirk. Completely unexpected yet so you. It’s invigorating and I can’t help but find myself wondering what you’ll do next.

“I know.” No name. You like to play games. “Have you ever read Picoult?” Okay, I’ll bite.

“Yes, I have. She’s brilliant, a brave knight in a world of bigots.” You look at me, and I continue. “For example, Small, Great Things. It gets a person thinking. Her writing makes you contemplate the unfairness of the world. Makes you think of both sides of the story. As a white male, I can’t completely put myself into Ruth’s shoes, but she has a way of making you understand her point of view, you know?” Your eyes sparkle. I’ve hit it right on the nose, your opinion on the book. Well, great minds do think alike.

“Spoken like a true reader. Don’t see many of those nowadays.” Yet here you are. A true reader in the flesh, but you’re not like everyone else. You’re educated. Anyone could see that, you see that, but you hardly ever see anyone that sees things the way you do. That’s why you find it refreshing to see someone, let alone a man, that views the world the same way your eyes do. Our eyes haven’t moved from each other for what feels like ages. You feel it. Our connection. There is a 1 in 10,000 chance of finding your soulmate. People go lifetimes never knowing real love, yet here we are experiencing it in real time. Aren’t we lucky?

“Hello! Can’t a customer get service around here?” You blink and the moment is broken. You clear your throat and step back.

“There goes one of the mouthbreathers now.” That gets a chuckle out of you. I’ll need the dopamine when I deal with the flaming bag of horseshit that interrupted us. Some sweaty cow-faced bastard who wouldn’t know a book if it hit him in the face.

“Thank you for the help.” You’re withdrawing, but I see you. You want validation. Not for yourself, you know you’re great, but for me. I smile.

“Thank you for the conversation. I enjoyed it immensely.”

“No problem.” I watch you as you walk away. Don’t think I didn’t recognize the extra sway to your hips. You wanted, no, expected me to watch you walk away. A sign that we were not over. A sign of hope. Love prevails.

I ring up the idiot, an older man picking up an online order for some steamy novels. He defends that they’re for his wife, but the fact that he felt the need at all shows me that he’s lying. It’s only solidified when before he even leaves the store, he flips open the first book and starts reading. Poor guy should just own up to it. I bend down to pick something up and then I see you. You’re next in line and holding not only just romance and Picoult, but others that sandwich and cover the steamy novel you’ve picked up. Are you embarrassed that you want all the smutty, intimate things in this book? Shoot, if this were a book, I’d get on my knees and give it all to you right now, but sadly it’s not. And you, you’re not like that. You’re a puzzle and I’m going to take my time solving you because you’re worth every second.

“Hello, again.”    


“Robin.” You acknowledge before laying your books on the register. On your wrist is a watch. An incredibly expensive one that looks like it could cost more than my life’s savings. My eyes linger for too long and you pull your wrist away, covering the expensive piece. It’s odd because people usually flaunt their pricey objects, but not you. Then again, you’re not like everyone else are you? 

“Beautiful watch.” You flush at the compliment. Whether it’s the compliment or the fact that I saw it at all that has you shining a soft shade of crimson is unknown.

“Thank you...someone very dear gave it to me.” You obviously love this person. Was it a parent? A lover? Either way the person must be well endowed to have bestowed upon you such a piece. It’s a risky move, but I reach for the locket. I’ve worn it for as long as I can remember. I know what it’s like to get something from someone you hold dear. How private an item like that can be when you get it. I always wear it, but it’s hidden under my shirt. A simple arrow pendant with diamonds adorning the charm. You stare at the piece.

“My mother gave me this a long time ago. I never take it off.” Appreciation washes over your features. A secret for a secret. It was only fair, you tell yourself, but you appreciate it nonetheless. I ring up your books and you pull out your wallet. Your fingers reach for the cash, but you pull out your card. You want me to know your name, want me to know that I’ve earned it. My fingers brush over yours and it’s like electricity. This is what Tesla and Franklin discovered. Us and how our attraction can create sparks, create light. The card is custom and has a cartoon rendition of an apple on it with little arms and legs. It’s adorable. On it reads your name:  _ Regina E. Mills. _ Stunning and fit for a queen such as you. I put your books in a bag and handed them to you. You smile and thank me.

“No, thank you, Regina.” Your smile morphs into a smirk.

“Until next time,  _ Robin _ .” It’s flirty. You’re flirting. With that, you’re gone. 

Sarah Dessen once wrote, ‘There is never a time or place for love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.’ Our love happened just as she said. One moment my life was mediocre and normal, but then a moment later there was you. That was just the beginning of our story, Regina. I can feel many obstacles trying to stop our love, but I can stop them. I will stop them. For us. For  _ You. _

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOO HOW WAS IT??? Drop a comment and tell me how you feel about it or if I should write another chapter. If you want me to make this into a multi fic just tell me.


End file.
